Orange Boulevard
by Kai no Greenmountain
Summary: Summary: A girl who’s all her life dreams that someday she can find her destined to be and will live happily ever after. While a certain boy holds firmly that his future is predestined by his astrology?


**Orange Boulevard**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice- Again- I do not own Gakuen Alice

Summary: A girl who's all her life dreams that someday she can find her destined to be and will live happily ever after. While a certain boy holds firmly that his future is predestined by his astrology?

Thesaurus: Kami-sama means god

_Mikan's Dream_

"_Where am I? How did I get here? Waiiit…! What is this place? Wher-huh? It's… the museum. B—But why I am here?! THE HECCCKKKKK!! Why until here I was being hunted by that stupid incident!!!!!! What is this? Reeeenactment?? NOoooooooooooo-----!" an auburn haired girl sobbed_

" _ice cream… ice cream mommy I want an ice cream…mommy waaaa-----" a certain child cried_

"_Oh my god! This is it!- Am I being curse or what? This is what really happened last month! The girl who was crying for an ice cream and then there will be a quarrel between a woman and a guard and that scene will take place over there" as she pointed the direction wherein a child spilled her soda on the floor and a patrol guard is now approaching._

" _Oh crap" she gasped_

"_What is this? Am I being pulled from the present and now I'm going to suffer IT again?!!!!" _

"_NO! NO! NO! Please, kami-sama please don't allow it again. Please!" she pleaded_

"_Eh? Mikan-chan?!" a gray haired guy exclaimed in shocked_

"_Neh, Arai-kun who's that girl" asked by a petite girl who's wearing an all pink outfit_

"_Tet-suo.." The young auburn girl muttered_

"_Neh neh Arai-kun I am asking you who's that girl?"_

"_She's a…uhm…uhhh…"_

"_She's… Sakura. Hai, Sakura Mikan!" The guy exclaimed_

"_You're Sakura Mikan, right? From 2-A." Tetsuo asked in feign manner_

"_Uh—" Mikan bowed but tears are starting to form from her beautiful auburn eyes._

"_Hai. Watashiwa Mikan Sakura desu. Nice meeting you here" As she bit her lips to stop from falling her tears but it can't help, tears went uncontrolled and as she gave her best smile ever. That made the two surprised with sudden expression._

"_Uh..Sumimasen, I think there something in my eyes." She excused_

"_Oh…I thought you're crying? It's alright but don't surprise us again, people might think I am the bad girl here. Right tetsuo?_

"_Uh-hh.. Hahaha Hai." Sweat dropped_

"_Demo, we have to go Sakura-chan because tetsuo and I are having a date."_

"_Uh—Hai!" with the saddest look ever_

"_Eh? Maybe sakura-chan is having a date as well?" _

"_Aaahhh--- No." she said while trying to hide her blush_

"_Then, what are you doing here?" the girl w/ pink outfit asked_

"_Uh— I am waiting for my FRIEND. But he called me a while ago and said that he can't make it because he's busy in their family reunion in KANAGAWA." As she emphasize the last word that makes tetsuo send out a chill._

"_Are you okay Honey?"_

"_Uhh—hahaha. Hai! I'm okey cause Honey is strong!" as he form his arms like a wrestler. " See my muscle.."_

"_Hahaha Yeah yeah"_

"_WHATEVER TETSUO NO BAKA!!!!!" mikan's P.O.V_

"_Then we have to go Sakura-chan"_

"_Hai." _

"_Tell to that guy that he does not deserve you because he's good-for-nothing jerk and Oh! tell him that if he's going to do it again he might suffer from severe bad luck that will cause his death ,neh sakura-chan!!" The pink girl exclaimed as she waved her goodbye to our poor protagonist._

"_Neh Akari-chan you said that your words are powerful?" The guy asked_

"_Hai!"_

"_Then does it mean you're cursing the guy and everything you said will come true?"_

"_Hai" She said while smiling sweetly _

"_.." sweat dropped_

"_nani?"_

_The two lovers start discussing until they are nowhere to be seen, and our poor protagonist was left with nothing but a ripped heart._

" _Are you okay Honey? Yes I'm okey cause honey is strong- see my muscle!" Mikan repeated with irritated tone. " MUSCLE YOUR FACE!!!!! JERK!!!!!"_

_**Flashback:**_

_Tell to that guy that he does not deserve you because he's good-for-nothing jerk and Oh tell him that if he's going to do it again he might suffer from severe bad luck that will cause his death._

_**End of Flashback**_

"_Hai…, I'll tell him that. For sure." Mikan muttered as she bowed her left_

_Silence eats up the place and now reaching for the heart of the dreamer._

"_Now kami-sama you can bring me back to the reality, I'm done with so much pain, I've suffered from so much rejection. Now please let me back to the present. Please." She begged_

" _NOoooooooo…"_

"_Eh?? NO??" Mikan said with shocked as she looked from nowhere but cannot find the owner of the voice._

_But unexpectedly a certain figure is coming to her direction; it's as if it's… _

"_Running? — When did kami-sama starts running?" As she stand still in her position waiting for her" Kami-sama" to be there._

"_move—" The guy shouted_

"_What? I think he's saying something?" Mikan puzzled_

"_I SAID MOVE!—you're blocking my way!!" He shouted and instantly Mikan move in _

_no time. As he passed the girl who seems to be crying the whole time, they exchange glances to each other and after a few second the guy was gone._

"_What's that??" sweat dropped _

"_Neh kami-sama, I don't remember encountering a rascal at the museum?" Mikan is now deep in touch of remembering the guy but unfortunately it was rejected by her brain._

"_YES. I never met him before? Then who is he? This is the re-enactment of my painful past but how come kami-sama allows some __**nuisance**__ in my dream?" the gal proclaimed _

"_Nuisance you say?" A raven haired guy mumbled _

"_Eeeeeeeeecckkkkkkk----" Mikan screeched while pointing the so called "Nuisance"_

"_Itai. Stop that! You know you can kill everyone herein the museum with your -Eeeeeecckk! Baka!" the lad exclaimed_

"_Eeeh? Who—who.." Mikan stuttered _

"_Are you?- Want to finish your statement? Coz I'm not stupid like you, who can understand even perhaps the language of a monkey" the raven haired guy finished the sentence_

"_What?" Mikan sweat dropped with I-don't- get-it look_

"_Monkey? Nuisance?- he's talking to me right? Yes? Is he from a rehab or what? Must be retarded and got lost here because they might be having a field trip." Mikan asked her self in chibi form_

"_Then I must tell him that he's lost and he might be in danger if he will stroll here without any accompany. Demo- how can I talk to him, I don't now how to interact with people who has a mental disorder? Mikan thought and now again is deeply in touch on the problem solving of interacting the so called "nuisance"._

"_YOSH!! Hey you boy- The police is coming so you better go chu-chu with your train because they are AArgghhhh and if they catch you might huu-huu… so you better go shoooo…" as she commanded the guy to go away with her full effort. But—_

"_Are you retarded or what?" the guy twitched his eyebrow while looking to our poor protagonist_

"_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAATT!!!!! Aren't you retarded?" Mikan yelled with shocked_

"_RE-TAR-DED" the guy repeated and is now ready to kill anyone who will control him to kill the girl._

" _tss.. I think the guy a while ago really shoot your brain that's why you're already out of your mind." The lad teased_

"…"

"_Oi… I'm talking to you" he reaches the face of our poor little mikan_

"_Oi…" as he felt a tears. A hot tear from the beautiful gal_

"_Oi, are you okay? I-I didn't mean it." As he hold the face of our poor protagonist who's in so much pain._

" _I-I'm sorry…" the raven haired guy said with the most angelic look _

_Mikan was stunned by this beauty and speechless. "His eyes, nose, lips everything are perfect… his, my kami-sama._

"_Kami-sama" she whispered_

"_Kami-what?" he asked with full concerned to our poor protagonist_

" _Kami-sama No.."_

"_Kami-sama No???" asked the lad in puzzled_

"_KAMI-SAMA NO….BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" as she gave her best ever goodluck-to-the -stupidest -guy -who -will -taste –it uppercut._

"_Whaaat---! NOOO!"_

_End of the dream…_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_PRESENT_

" _BAKA!!!!" A girl with auburn hair shouted as she awaken by a strong explosion_

_Coming from the kitchen of their House._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

" _Ouch!" a boy with raven hair shouted and awaken due to the sudden turbulence of the plane… while caressing his chin _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_mikan-chan are you okay?" Her Mom asked _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

" _Natsume-sama What happened?- Daijobu?" his associates asked unison_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_" Hai.." She exhaled_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_I'm alright.." He retorted_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Demo, what happened?....**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**" NIGHTMARE… " The two sighed**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Author's Note:_

_Second Fic. Please review_


End file.
